<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apollo by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793916">Apollo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat'>AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Archery, Established Relationship, F/M, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Love, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Gaeilge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Smaoiníonn Darcy ar Clint.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apollo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336483">Apollo</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account">orphan_account</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ceapann Darcy go bhfuil Clint cosúil le Apollo.</p>
<p>Tá léamh ag Darcy faoi gach miotaseolaíocht ó bhuail sé le Thor.</p>
<p>Is é Apollo dia na gréine i Miotaseolaíocht na Gréige.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tá Clint cosúil lena ghrian pearsanta.</p>
<p>Bíonn sé ag taitneamh agus dathúil i gcónaí.</p>
<p>Te agus fáilteach di. Compordach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Is saighdeoir é Clint freisin.</p>
<p>Aimsitheoir gan samhail.</p>
<p>Is grian pearsanta Darcy é freisin.</p>
<p>Ag taitneamh i gcónaí.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>